


The Real Award Goes To....

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dinner, F/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Benedict are attending an awards ceremony and he starts getting friendly under the table...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Award Goes To....

After dating Benedict for a few months you had gotten used to the duties that accompanied being the significant other to a growing Hollywood Star. Ever since you had met on the set of Star Trek Into Darkness you were immediately drawn to him. Since then you've barely been able to keep your hands off each other. Tonight was another awards ceremony and you were getting dressed in a gown that Ben had treated you to for the occasion. The dress was a simple red number that fell just above your knees. You had your hair and makeup done and were ready to go as Ben entered the bedroom.

"You look amazing," he said in a deep growl. He came up behind you and wrapped his hands around your waste. He kissed your neck and pulled you close to him.

"Thanks," you smiled. His hands started to migrate up towards your breasts but you caught them. "We're going to be late," you said with effort. It was hard to reject Ben's heavenly advances but you didn't want to be late for the driver or the awards.

"Mmm as always, you're right, darling," he said, pulling away from you reluctantly. 

The absence of his touch made you reconsider for a moment but reason got the best of you and you grabbed your coat, following Ben out to the car.

You arrived at the awards on time and posed with Ben for photos. This was probably your least favorite part. Ben assured you you looked amazing, but you just weren't comfortable in front of the cameras. Ben had such an ease about him and he kept his hand on the small of your back so you were at least able to get through it without any real discomfort. 

Finally you made your way to a table in the back. Ben grabbed the seat next to you and sat down close to you. At least at these awards there was food! You were seated with the cast of 12 Years A Slave, all of whom you were friendly with, and who's company you greatly enjoyed. The lights were dimmed as the results were rattled off slowly. The categories had nothing to do with Ben so your attention drifted away. You looked over at Ben and realized he was staring at you. Everyone else at the table had their attention focused on the stage. You felt Ben's hand slide it's way over to your leg. You smiled, thinking he was just touching you in a loving way. You raised an eyebrow as his hand continued upwards. You saw a wicked smile play across his lips and noticed a dark twinkle in his eyes.

You were about to stop him, after all you were in public, not to mention national television when they switched to the camera facing your table, when he parted your legs. Your resistance was not strong enough for this. At least your lower half was concealed under the tablecloth, you thought. Ben's hand pushed up your dress with ease. You wondered if he had chosen the flowing gown because of its easy access. But all thoughts soon fled from your mind as his hand made it's way towards your ever wetter center. You reached down to grab your chair, and try not to moan as his fingers found your clit. After rubbing above your panties for a while he slipped his hand under them. With expert skill he ran his fingers along you as you tried to stay still. Someone had just won an award for something, everyone was clapping. Except Ben. His hand continued it's work on your clit, making slow circles. You bit your lip and closed your eyes.

Ben took his other hand and pulled you in for a light kiss. You were close now and he could tell by your white knuckles on the chair. This was insane. You couldn't take it anymore, you needed him. More than just his finger, although he was doing just fine with that. You took a deep breath and leaned over to him.

"Bathroom. Now," you demanded. He smiled your favorite smile with the crinkle of his nose and winked. He took his hand from you and got up. He pulled out your chair for you and started walking slowly to the bathroom, making an excuse for your sudden leave of the table. All you could focus on was getting to a stall and banging his brains out.

You towed him along, hearing him chuckle behind you. Impatiently you almost ran when you saw the single bathroom was not occupied. No one was around to see the two of you go in together and as soon as he closed the door behind you, you were on him. His calm demeanor changed immediately into one of passion and intensity. You grabbed him and pulled his lips to yours, ravishing his mouth with your tongue. You wanted to taste every inch of him, and he of you.

With ragged breaths and hurried fingers you got him out of his jacket and shirt. They were flung on the floor and soon your dress joined them. Ben unhooked your bra and it fell to the ground as you quickly undid his buckle and zipper, sending his pants to join your clothes. Ben's hands found their way to your breasts, feeling and caressing you carefully. 

He still had his boxers on and that wouldn't do. You pulled them down and he stepped out of them. He knelt down and pulled your panties off. You were still dripping wet for him. He smiled at your wetness and looked up at you. You still needed him so badly. You had barely started to breathe out his name when he rose and kissed you, pinning you against the door. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He was hard and ready to go. He slowly slid himself inside you, kissing your neck as he went. You tangled your hands in his hair and tried not to moan too loud as he filled you to the hilt. Ben began to thrust slowly at first, drawing in and out of you, keeping his sloppy kisses contained to your neck and jaw.

Soon he quickened his pace and you felt your orgasm building and building. He adjusted his angle to hit your spot and with the last few hard thrusts you came, trying not to scream his name. Instead you scratched his back and bit your lip. As your walls tightened around him he came too, moaning lowly. You stifled his moan with your open mouth and your tongues played lazily as you both came down from your orgasms. Ben set you down carefully and held you, his hands on your hips. You stood, forehead to forehead for a while, just bathing in the afterglow. He placed a soft kiss on your lips.

"They should give you all the awards," you said, smiling up at him. He chuckled. 

The two of you got dressed and tried look like you hadn't just, well, had sex in the bathroom. Deciding that you looked alright, you cleaned up and headed back to the awards, hoping they'd be over soon so you could go home with Ben.


End file.
